


cafune

by kitsurama



Series: dive for dreams [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Humor, Jealousy, M/M, kakashi is a good ninja but if u flirt with his bf ur gonna have a bad time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 10:26:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12188184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsurama/pseuds/kitsurama
Summary: Kakashi might not be a big one for public displays of affection, but he’s a possessive bastard.





	cafune

**Author's Note:**

> HBD PHEN!! blows u a kiss

When they first set out on this mission, Neji did not expect  _ this. _

He stared blankly at the client, but the man still had that infuriating smirk. Neji prided himself on his intimidating nature, the Hyuuga dojutsu easily unnerved many, but this man seemed to be  _ immune _ to it all.

“So, why don't you let me buy you a drink when this is done? You know, as  _ thanks _ for all your hard work, lovely.”

Neji wants to gag.

Instead, he offers up his blandest smile and declines.

(Neji has been through too many lectures by Gai to be rude to civilians, he really doesn't want to deal with Gai’s disappointed face and tears if he’s anything but polite but--

This man is seriously testing his patience.)

An arm slides around Neji’s shoulders, and the warmth of the client's breath is on his ear as he leers makes Neji want to cringe. “Oh, come on now--”

His jaw twitches as he clamps down on his teeth, grinding. The  _ nerve _ of this man--he snarls internally. But before he can tell the man to fuck himself (politely) or remove his arm (preferably from his body) a voice cuts in.

“Hi, honey,” Kakashi drops in from the tree’s all cheerful bullshit as he eyes the client and the arm draped across Neji.

“Hello, dear,” Neji replies automatically, the barest hint of a smile sliding onto his face at the sight of the Copy Nin.

Perhaps it's a little vindictive, but Neji is delighted to see the man go three shades whiter. After all, everyone knows Hatake Kakashi and what he can do.

The client snatches his arm back as if Neji is going to _ eat _ it, chuckling nervously as he slides away. Kakashi takes no more than a second to slide to Neji’s other side, twisting a hand around a lock of hair and leaning in.

Kakashi might not be a big one for public displays of affection, but he’s a possessive bastard.

Neji adores him, really.

Neji takes a moment to meet Kakashi halfway, brushing his lips against Kakashi’s masked ones before he dips down and noses along the bite mark just peaking out from the collar of Neji’s shirt. He slowly slides the fabric down with his nose, putting it on display. 

Neji hums, ignoring the clients gaping as Kakashi slowly pulls back, satisfied now that the mark is visible. Neji is sure he’s smirking, eyes mischievous as they flicker to the client and back to Neji.

_ Mine _ , they say, and Neji can’t help but echo it back.  _ Yours. _

  
  
  
  


Kakashi celebrates the end of the mission by dipping Neji and kissing him.

His mask pools around his neck, but with his lips molded to Neji’s nobody can properly see his face, and Neji is glad of that. He’s just as possessive about Kakashi as he is of him.

Neji laughs, kissing Kakashi harder.

“Why don't you let me buy you a drink?” Kakashi drawled after they separated, amused as he slides his mask back up between one blink and the next.

Neji huffed, ignoring the clients sputtering behind them as he gets a hand to curl into Kakashi’s vest, tugging him down to whisper in his ear. “You don’t have to get me drunk to get me in your bed, _ dear _ .”


End file.
